warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
One Isn't Enough
Alligiances Thunderclan Leader-Echostar- a silver she-cat with blue eyes. Deputy- Stormleap- a black tom with amber eyes Medicine cat- Briarpelt- a grey she-cat with white speckles in her fur Warriors- Beechnose- a brown tabby tom with white paws and green eyes Patchclaw- A gray tom with a scarred muzzle and white patches of fur Goosesplash- a speckled gray tom with yellow eyes Snowmist-a grey she-cat iwth white speckles of fur as well as green eyes Mossystorm- a dappled she-cat Badgershade- a black tom with amber eyes Apprentice: Ravenpaw Moonwing- a silver tabby she-cat with light blue eyes Rainfrost- a brown she-cat with yellow eyes Apprentice: Hawkpaw Wavefrost- a Brown she-cat with white paws purple eyes Apprentice: Sparrowpaw Hailfrost- a sleek black she-cat with green eyes Apprentice: Thrushpaw Apprentices: Ravenpaw- a black she-cat with yellow eyes and white paws Hawkpaw- a brown tabby tom with white splotches on his fur and Green eyes Sparrowpaw- a ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes Thrushpaw- a ginger tom with a white underbelly and chest as well as hazel eyes Queens Sandfern- a sandy colored she-cat mother to Waterkit (a grey tom) Swiftkit (a ginger she-kit) and Cherrykit (a ginger she-kit with blue eyes ) Daisypelt- a White she-cat with green eyes mother to Poppykit ( ginger she-kit with brown and white splotches) and Foxkit (a ginger and white tom) Rosefoot- A grey she-cat with dark gray stripes down her back mother to Darkkit (a white she-kit with dark blue eyes and black tail) and Lightkit (a Black she-kit with light blue eyes and a white tail) Elders- Lostsight- a gray blind she-cat Nofur- a a hairless blind tom Shadowclan Leader:Applestar- a dappled tom Deputy:Russetflower- a brown she-cat Medicine cat:Nightpool- a black she-cat with white speckles in her fur. Apprentice: Fuzzypaw Warriors: Houndnose-A tabby brown tom with amber eyes apprentice: Mosspaw Lightspirit- a white she-cat with grey stripes Weaseleye- a ginger brown-ish tom Brightsong- a golden she-cat Apprentice: Clawpaw Morningheart- a grey she-cat Wolfpelt- a brown tom Rowancloud- a tabby she-cat apprentice: Fogpaw Fuzztail- a brown and grey tom apprentice: Mudpaw Nettlesplash- a brown and ginger tabby tom Apprentices: Mosspaw- a russian blue she-cat Clawpaw- a grey tom with white speckled fur Fogpaw- a light grey she-cat Mudpaw- a brown tabby tom Queens: Dawnstream- a ginger tabby she-cat with a calico pattern mother to Duskkit (a grey she-kit) Goldenwhisper- a golden and black she-cat heavily pregnant Elders Spiderleap- a black tom with a white paw and tail tip Halfface- a brown tom with half of his face missing Windclan Leader- Boulderstar- a grey tabby tom Deputy- Whitefur- a completely white she-cat Medicine cat- Yarrowgaze- a golden she-cat Apprentice: Beetleflight Warriors: Lilystream- a white she-cat with grey stripes going down her back Alderfang- a brown tom with one white paw Apprentice:Snakepaw Harepounce- a black and white splotched tom (A.K.A Splotch kitty!) Owlpelt- a dappled golden tom with brown and black splotches Eagletalon- a brawn tom with white paws ears and tail tip Apprentice:Runningpaw Lionfire- a golden tom with a ginger splotch on his chest Apprentice:Breezepaw Hollyheart- a black she-cat with a white underbelly and chest Nightflower- a complete black she-cat Apprentice:Blackpaw Shadeheart- a grey tabby tom with a scar over one eye Apprentices: Snakepaw- a russian blue tom with one white paw Runningpaw- a brown reddish tom Breezepaw- a silvver tabby tom with white splotches Blackpaw- a pitch black tom Queens: Silvertuft- a heavily pregnant queen Dewpelt- a grey she-cat mother to Sunkit (a golden tom) and Moonkit (a silver she-kit) Leafflower- a sandy colored she-cat with white paws mother to Flowerkit (a dappled she-kit) and Petalkit (a ginger she-kit with a white underbelly and chest) Elders- Stonefang- an elderly grey tom with a battle scarred tail Riverclan Leader- Birchstar- a ginger tabby tom Deputy- Oaksun- a brown tabby tom with white stripes here and there apprentice:Brownpaw Medicine cat- Echoflower- a dark grey she-cat with white speckels in her fur Warriors: Frostpelt- a white she-cat Snowstorm- a white she-cat with black ears Lynxstep- a brown striped tom Stripefur- a white tom with black stripes Aspenbreeze- a siamese she-cat Icepetal- a russain blue she-cat with white and brown splotches in her fur apprentice:Ivypaw Pineleaf- a brown and white she-cat Birchpelt- a ginger tabby tom Palefrost- a grey she-cat apprentice:Lightningpaw Apprentices: Brownpaw- a brown tom with a white splotch on his chest Lightningpaw- a black tom with jagged yellow stripes Ivypaw- a brown tabby she-cat with gray tabby splotches Queens Fernleaf- a gray dappled she-cat mother to Dragonflykit (a dappled tom) Cloudkit (a grey she-kit) Bluekit (a russain blue tom) and Furzekit (a brown tom) Starlingfur- a heavily pregnant dark grey she-cat Elders Fishbite- an elderly brown tabby tom Redfang- a reddish brown tom retired early due to leg injury Cats outside the clans: Chocolate- a white and brown splotched she-cat with blue eyes Lulu- an orange she-cat with white paws ears tail tip underbelly and chest as well as green eyes she is also the runt of her family Prologue "Badgershade!" A she-cat apprentice called. A black tom looked over to his apprentice. "What is it Ravenpaw?" Badgershade called back. "The kitty-pet is looking out into the forest again! Should we tell Echostar and Stormleap?" "Well the first few times it wasn't that bad...but this has got to stop. It's not normal for a kitty-pet..." The two walked off towards camp Ravenpaw looked back and saw another kitty-pet jump up beside to first one. Chapter 1 Lulu slept peacefully, sun shone down form the window, warming her up. She soon woke up and stretched out. she walked out of her room to find her- Chocolate eating at the food bowl. "Mornin' Chocolate." Lulu yawned. "Mornin' Lulu." Chocolate mewed back, she purred. "So you hangin' out with your friends for once today?" Chocolate asked. "Any cat who ignore mys sister is not my friend!" Lulu Hissed. Chocolate smiled. "I'm glad you care, Lulu." she purred. Lulu smiled. "and i'll always care!" Lulu suddenly sighed and looked out their..invisable wall. No! Really! You couldn't see it but it was there!